Multiple-Time Programming (MTP) memory cells retain the information stored in the memory cells even when the power is turned off. Typically, to form the MTP memory cells, a standard Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS)-based logic process is used as a starting foundation. Additional process steps may be incorporated into the logic process flow to form the MTP memory cells. Examples of such additional process steps include second polysilicon deposition, junction dopant optimization, etc. MTP memory cells typically require large capacitors in order to improve the efficiency in the programming of the MTP memory cells. Accordingly, the chip areas occupied by the MTP memory cells are large.